Some recreational vehicles (RV) in use currently have rather large bumpers front and back which perform a storage function in addition to the primary "bumper" function. To explain, the bumpers are usually made of high strength hollow tubing, usually steel, and many of these bumpers have a hollow cross section with a generally square shape, i.e., with four inside surfaces which are parallel to and transversely displaced from the main or longitudinal axis of the hollow vehicle bumper.
An example of the storage function of the bumper is to store rather large diameter flexible hoses used for plumbing and/or sewage hook ups when the RV is at rest at a RV park or the like.
My invention provides the important function of having an inexpensive, reliable, quickly insertable, lockable and removable end plug for the bumper. My bumper plug is easily insertable into the open end of the bumper and, with a simple inboard pushing action, is locked in place thus holding securely hoses or the like which may be within the bumper and retaining same there notwithstanding the movement of the RV along a highway with attendant bumping and centrifugal force. When desired the plug can be easily unlocked and removed.